No Air
by Odette Texen
Summary: just a little one shot i wrote. plot bunnies are bad for the health XD song belongs to Jordin Sparks don't read it if you don't want to, it's a free country after all! of well a few reviews wouldn't be that bad...


No air

No air

I kept glancing at the Slytherin table. In less than half an hour was the Singing Competition at Hogwarts School. I gave a frustrated sigh. We were supposed to sing together…well that was before the break. No not break up, just break. Meh! You don't understand a word of what I'm saying, right? Okay than I'll just start from the beginning.

In the beginning of my sixth year I was asked out by none other than Draco Malfoy. It was for a dare as I learnt later, but on with the story please. Right, well after the date he asked me on a real one- no dare, no nothing. Just him wanting to take me on a date- and I accepted. It was great and really romantic.

Since the second date things fell into place and we started dating. At first it was awful, Ron went ballistic, our parents freaked out and of course rumors started all around school. But we didn't back out. Oh no, no, no! Our relationship was difficult but happy none the less.

Until two weeks ago…

After people saw they couldn't break us by rumors and treats apart they tried another thing- making it as if we were cheating on each other. It worked the first few times, but after that we figured it out. That's when we decided to take a brake, so things would calm down and we could have our happy relationship back.

So it has been a week. A week of no good morning kiss, a week of no tickle war. A week without Draco and a week in which I figured out I love him.

Funny, huh? I Ginevra Molly Weasley am in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy, my family's archenemy. Well we were supposed to sing a duet before the whole thing, but now…

I don't know, I just don't know. Jeez! My life is so messed up! I need to tell him I love him. Screw the others! This is my life we're talking about.

Professor Dumbledore was speaking but I was too deep in thought to hear him. A few songs passed while I thought about Draco. His sweet but masculine scent, his soft silvery-blond hair, his wild blue-gray eyes, the way his muscles tighten when he hugs me, the way he says my name…all of him. Every little detail.

God, I've fallen hard!

"And now students let's hear Miss Ginevra Weasley!" Dumbledore's words made me come back to earth.

I nervously made my way to the scene and took the microphone from the Headmaster's hands.

I heard the music play and focused on Draco. This song was for him. Only for him.

"_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

_**If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh" **_I pleaded Draco to sing with me all trough my part. The song wasn't the same without him. As I fought off the tears that built up in my eyes, I opened her mouth to continue when a voice came from the crowd.

His voice.

"_**I'm here alone didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I could make you understand"**_

Draco slowly made his way to the scene and took my hand, squeezing it comfortingly. I smiled softly at him and continued, all nervous feelings disappearing.

"_**But how do you expect me to live alone with just me? Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe" **_

Draco put his other hand over the one I had on the microphone and sang with me, his face inches away from mine.

"_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

No air, air

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air"**_

He put his forehead against mine and he sang as if to tell me he was singing only for me.

"_**I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
With no gravity to hold me down for real"**_

I took the micro away from him and sang alone, leaving him to chase after me so we could sing the chorus afterwards.

"_**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breathe but I survived  
I don't how but I don't even care"**_

Putting his hands on my waist Draco sang with me, our voices melting together surprising everybody in the hall with how much feeling a few simple words could hold.

"_**So how do you expect me to live alone with just me? cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

No air, air

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air  
OH**_

_**So how do you expect me to live alone with just me? cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

No air, air

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**So how do you expect me to live alone with just me? cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air"**_

And than we took turns, first me than him. We still didn't look at the crowd. It was only him and me in our own world with only the sound of our voices. That was their apology for this painful week.

"_**Got me out here in the water so deep"**_

"_**Tell me how you gon breathe without me?"**_

"_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe"**_

He hugged me close one last time as we whispered the last sentence.

"_**It's no air, no air**_

No air, air

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air**_

No air"

The whole Hall erupted with applause as Draco and I kissed to finish the song.

"I love you, Ginny" He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Draco." I responded, tears of joy in my eyes.

Everything was perfect… except the little detail that the microphone was just under our mouths and everybody heard us.

Oh well not as privy as we wanted but oh what the Heck. And with one last kiss we gave the micro back to Dumbledore and came down from the scene.

………………………**. c: ……………… c: …………………**

Yes a bit crappy I know but plot bunnies tend

To be that at times.

Of well review to make my day!

ImxAxPhoenix


End file.
